Tales from the Labyrinth
by Blood Mistress Misery
Summary: A collection of stories from those living in the Labyrinth...  Not for the faint of heart...


**Author's note:-** **This is going to be a compilation of short Hellraiser stories with both existing characters and characters I thought up myself.**

**Who knows ?**

**Perhaps one of these will end up becoming a much longer story by itself.**

**For now, I hope you will enjoy this as the stories will get added.**

**As per usual, I DO NOT OWN Hellraiser or any of it's characters.**

**WARNING:- This is a story NOT for the fainthearted, squeamish, or those seeking a nice happy story.**

**It will contain violence, sex and foul language.**

**Read at your own risk !**

Ah, there you are.

What's that ?

You had an errand to run ?

What was it this time ?

Getting the shopping for today ? Pick up your laundry from the dry cleaners ?

Or did you stop by the director's office again to screw your way towards a promotion ?

Yeah, I thought so.

The look on your face says enough.

Hey, your secret's safe with me.

We're partners aren't we ?

How about we go out for a drink after work huh ?

I mean, it's not like we have any wives to worry about.

Besides, there's something I want to show you.

Hey, this is a great place isn't it ?

I mean look around you.

Great beer, hot women, hell, even reasonably good music.

Sorry ?

You want to know what I wanted to show you ?

In due time my friend, in due time.

It's only 12 minutes past 7 for crying out loud.

Would be a waste of a good evening out if I showed you the surprise now.

Go on, have another one.

Had enough did you ?

Fine, fair enough.

We've been here a good two hours, and don't tell me you didn't get that blonde's number.

I saw you perfectly fine from here.

Alright, come on.

Time for your surprise !

Not what you expected huh ?

What's that you ask ?

Where the hell are we ?

My friend if I told you that I would have to hit you so hard you wouldn't even remember your own name.

No, I won't tell you where we are.

I promised him I wouldn't.

Like hell I'm going to tell you his name.

Besides, isn't it much more exciting this way ?

Oh, you won't leave the car until I tell you a name ?

Bloody hell...

Look, all I know is that he calls himself some kind of Engineer, alright ?

Oh don't look so worried.

Even I know all those stories are just scary tales to keep us on our toes.

Besides, the guy who gave me this card didn't even look like this so called Engineer, so calm down will you ?

See ?

I told you there was nothing to worry about.

All this place is, is another underground club only a handful of people know about.

For god's sake relax will you ?

Nothing's going to happen.

Just sit back, have a drink, and let the girls take care of you.

"Just sit back, have a drink, and let the girls take care of you" ?

What the hell Mike ?

Don't you see what kind of place this is ?

This is the kind of place would be serial killers with their sick perverted fantasies come to.

Damn jerk off...

I could kill him right at this moment for bringing me to this... basement filled with wayward youngsters and dominatrix housewives, but then that wouldn't make me any better than the serial killers that come to visit would it ?

Although, I have to admit, some of these women do make me rather feel... excited to be here.

Oh screw it.

I'm here now anyway.

Might as well enjoy myself right ?

Well look who's happy to be here all of the sudden ?

I told you there was no reason to be stressed out about this place.

Hey, hey, you see that redhead over there ?

She's been eying you the moment we came in.

Go on, go to her.

She's hot as hell man.

Yeah, there's a good boy.

Go on and let her take care of you.

As much as I still want to friggin' kill Mike for bringing me to this fancy subterranean hole of a club, I don't want to kill him for urging me to approach this beauty of a woman.

Her long wavy hair cascades down her back like flames, while her skin is almost as white as ice.

She's dressed, surprisingly, in a white sleeveless dress that almost makes her look like she's so damn innocent.

Like hell she is, or she wouldn't be here in the first place.

Let alone take my hand and lead me to one of the back rooms where one can indulge in the sins of the flesh.

Without a word she undresses herself and violently pushes me onto the silk covered king sized bed before climbing on top of me and undoing pants.

Let me tell you something now, the moment her fingers touched my manhood I felt like I had died and landed in some kind of screwed up heaven.

It felt that good.

Now, I'm normally not a guy who loses it after only a couple of mere touches, but damn she knew how to make me come.

And the moment she finally allowed me access between her thighs, it felt even better.

Why I hadn't nailed her sooner is a mystery to me.

And yet something in the back of my mind tells there is something not quite right about this.

These sensations I feel, these body racking orgasms that keep coming as this woman continues to ride me, it isn't normal.

It's not... Oh hell !

Too much... too much...

This... needs to... stop...

It hurts...

Why doesn't she...?

I really wish now I had killed Mike for bringing me here.

This isn't pleasure unlike anything I had known before anymore.

This is bloody agony...

The orgasms still keep coming that makes me wish she won't stop, but at the same time my body is aching so much I want nothing more but to throw her off me and leave with the last bit of strength I have left.

I can't take this anymore.

But she won't let me.

Long splintering spikes are driven through my arms into the bed itself to keep me from touching her, while chains wrapped tight around my ankles and the bed posts keep me from moving at all anymore.

And the woman, hell I don't know what she is anymore.

Definitely not the young, flame haired beauty that eyed me.

This... is either some messed up nightmare or some really bad joke, because all she looks like now is some dead, demonized thing with razors for fingernails and depth-less, black pits for eyes.

And that's without mentioning the rest of her mutilated body.

Wounds on her stomach are kept open by razor wire, while nasty looking scars, both old and new decorate the rest of her dead looking skin.

She smiles wickedly at me before having the balls to ask me if "I'm done dreaming".

I'm bloody done dreaming alright.

Yet why the hell do I find myself wishing for more ?

She smiles down at me again, wider this time, before bending over and trailing that infernally long tongue of hers lined with more razors over my chest.

I scream, not just out of pain, but pleasure as well.

If this is Hell, then I don't want to leave it.

Because as strange as it may sound, the suffering is sweet...

How I wish I never touched that frigging box...

I should've stayed away the moment I looked into that file in Gregory's office.

Two cops, both pursuing this Engineer, both ended up shooting themselves in the head claiming to see demons.

Those stories they tell cadets at the academy to scare them ?

I thought it was just a joke some prankster student watching too many horror movies thought up, but, as I found out the hard way, it is anything but.

The box is real, the Engineer is real.

I found the box in the evidence room, and of course, being ignorant, I solved it right there and then.

Stupid I know.

You see it is more than just a puzzle, it's a gateway, a summoning tool to call forth whatever the heck they are.

I haven't been able to get a decent night sleep since then because I see them everywhere I go, but you know what ?

From now on those freaks will disappear and leave me alone, because I struck a deal.

My partner's soul in exchange for mine.

The prick deserves Hell for trying to screw his way to the top, even more so for trying to screw his way out of trouble.

Yeah, the bastard is a real troublemaker.

More times than none I have to cover his ass for not showing up to work or not getting his reports done.

I was sick of it, so that's why those creatures can have him.

No one will miss him.

From now on, I can live my life again.

What the...?

Where did he come from ?

And more importantly, what is he doing here ?

Doctor Gregory ?

No... not Gregory...

I can see that now... in his eyes...

He looks human... but he's not...

He tells me I fulfilled my contract adequately, that the soul he got in exchange will more than suffice.

Yet he doesn't leave.

Instead, he asks me to follow him to one of the back rooms I saw my partner disappear into.

The red haired woman is gone, the room itself... a mess.

Blood... blood everywhere...

And chains... with bits of meat hanging on barbed hooks...

How is this even humanly possible ?

It's not, but it is, as I find out when I look over to the doctor.

He is no doctor anymore, but some... demon dressed in black leather with nails placed symmetrically and seemingly hammered into his entire skull.

He also has six wounds on his chest that bleed constantly.

Somehow the mutilations don't really shock me as much, but it's the eyes that makes me wish this man, or whatever the hell he is, isn't real.

Those pitch black, endless orbs that hold a knowledge no human could ever know.

So this is the infamous Engineer...

Before he was just a voice in the shadows, a quick glimpse behind a curtain of chains.

I realize I hadn't even stopped to think to wonder what he might actually look like.

It is now that I understand why he has brought me here.

Dangling there in the middle of this massacre suspended by numerous chains, is my partner.

Or what's left of him anyway...

Someone has messed him up real bad, and by the looks of it using nothing more than a razor.

Whoever did this to him had made damn sure they did the job right, that's for sure.

But you know the worst part ?

This man, this demon, standing closely next to me, tells me that though I won't suffer the same fate today, I will never know peace again.

Someday it will be my turn.

And when it is, my suffering will become legendary, even in Hell...


End file.
